


Welcome to the World

by HarmoniaChimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lullabies, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: What every kid should hear.





	Welcome to the World

There will be blood  
There will be pain  
There will be suffering  
And nothing to gain  
  
There will be loss  
There’ll be ordeal  
There will be loneliness  
‘Cause life’s nowhere near ideal  
  
There will be hurt  
There will be grief  
There will be heartbreak  
For years and years–and no relief  
  
But there’ll also be love  
And there’ll be joy  
And there’ll be happiness  
'Cause you’re too strong to be destroyed  
  
So don’t you fret  
Don’t fall in line  
Be proud of yourself  
Everything will be just fine 


End file.
